


Obscurity

by Spiegatrix_Lestrange



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blind sex, Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, Kinky, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Public Sex, Reylo - Freeform, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Force Ships It, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 04:07:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14662965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiegatrix_Lestrange/pseuds/Spiegatrix_Lestrange
Summary: Rey's first mission alone doesn't go as she expected. In the slightest.





	Obscurity

“Are you sure you're ready for this?” Poe asked, his brow furrowed while he looked at Rey packing what she needed for her mission. 

“Of course I am, and besides, it's not like I have a choice,” the girl replied flatly, totally focused on her baggage “the Resistance doesn't have many volunteers with mind probe abilities these days, and we need to find out if the First Order is rebuilding that damn thing.”

The pilot sighed heavily, his eyes narrowing on the young Jedi. She was so young, maybe too young to risk her life but who was he to judge? The girl had survived not one but two encounters with Kylo Ren, one of which had led to the death of the Supreme Leader Snoke himself. That was a hell of a resume, something not even the best pilot in the Resistance would have accomplished, no matter how he wanted to.

Deep down in his bones, he knew that Rey was totally up to the task, but couldn't help but worry about her. He knew how much Finn loved his friend from Jakku, and he had grown pretty fond of the girl too in the last months, after the battle of Crate. 

In some weird way she was like the little sister he never got the chance to have, and because of that, he wasn't particularly comfortable with the thought of her, alone, on that particular mission.

Even if Rey had survived alone on Jakku for fifteen years Canto Bight was dangerous in a far too different way. 

One of their contacts had informed her recently that some high ranked officers of the First Order had shown up quite frequently in the luxurious city on Cantonica, and not properly for business.  
A local club called “Obscurity” had somehow become a must among the high ranks of the Order on shore leave. 

Needless to say, it was a pretty fucked up place according to him. A whole club totally in the dark, no lights or speaking allowed. Only thinking about it sounded kinky. The whole information would have been useless considering the whole silence rule but luckily the Resistance had Rey up its sleeve. The girl didn't need to talk to someone to know what was going on in their mind, and that was an asset none of them was ready to underestimate, especially considering that there were rumors about the First Order rebuilding another Starkiller base in the Unknown Regions.

Rey said nothing for the rest of the time in the base, her face looked like it was made of stone, her hazel eyes full of determination. 

As she finally reached for the main hangar Finn and General Organa were waiting for her. They gave each other a respectful, silent nod and after that Rey just hit the ramp of the small shuttle she had been assigned too in silence, allowing herself a deep nervous breath only when she got in.

 

***

She hid her Force signature, just in case. Not that she expected to meet the Supreme Leader himself, yes, the Supreme Leader, she wasn't ready to acknowledge him as Ben again, but in case of other Force wielders, she was in no rush to be spotted.

She put on a long elegant black gown, with enough room to hide her lightsaber under he skirt and a lovely hood that would have hid her usual three buns. 

As the small shuttle landed Rey find the time to read again the mission parameters. The place was basically a brothel. Luckily, with the natural advantage of the Force, she would have avoided most of the unrequited touching and bumping into horny people, but to be honest the task was indeed unpleasant. 

As she reached for the club, she realized that exterior of the “Obscurity” was hilariously incredibly bright, with blinding neon lights and brightly colored banners.

The whole place was run by Defels, a tiny, hairy alien race renowned for seeing in the dark. 

She paid for her entrance enough credits to buy portions for a whole year and got in, grateful for once about the silence policy of the place. She wasn't eager at all to speak with some pretentious, disgustingly rich prick totally oblivious of the reality of despair and violence the galaxy was facing because of the war while these privileged bastards spent their money in absurd places like this one.

Rey swallowed thickly, expanding her senses through the Force, the place was huge, and even in the complete darkness, she could feel the presence of the life forms around her. They were at least a hundred. A hundred rich assholes playing expensive naughty games while the galaxy starved.

There was no time to waist, she wouldn't have allowed herself to spend there one minute more then necessary.

The young Jedi took a deep breath, focusing on the Force, trying desperately to catch the hint of a thought in the air, just anything that would have allowed her to identify - 

Fuck. Her concentration broke as soon as she felt a hand touching her butt. She almost jumped out of her skin in pure disgust and moved rapidly away, searching for a corner in which find the proper peace she needed to focus.

After a few minutes of walking she realized that, well, the silence policy had its limits apparently. The further she moved inside the club, the more she heard sounds that made her skin crawl. 

Moans, whimpers, groans, wet, obscene sounds of skin on skin contact. 

Damn, people were seriously fucking in here, finding pleasure in the arms of complete strangers in the dark. Not speaking, not knowing each other, just enjoying that kind of experience like it meant nothing.  
Maybe Rey was the wrong one. Maybe she had been starved for affection so long that she couldn't even think about reaching that level of intimacy without involving feelings. 

That whole situation was doing something weird to her brain. Despite her need to detach herself from what was happening around her only one thought was mercilessly bashing in her head, making her mouth dry.

Fingertips. Trembling fingertips touching in the dark of her hut on Ahch-To. How sad it was that the most erotic moment of her life has been with her sworn enemy? What did such acknowledgment tell about her? 

Between the sobs and the moans growing around her she couldn't help but think about his eyes, those longing dark eyes looking at her like that war meant nothing. 

It was clear that somehow that place was harming her on a totally unexpected level, Rey realized in a deep sigh. She needed to do her job and get out quickly.

Cornering herself against the nearest wall the young Jedi inhaled deeply, closing her eyes. Then, she just reached out, as Luke once taught her. 

Breaths, flesh, warmth, pleasure, desire, and underneath all of that blank, unfocused minds to busy on indulging in their own sins to protect themselves from the Force.

At some point, something got her attention. Only a weak whisper in her mind, a vague resemblance of an image, a hangar. The hangar of a Star Destroyer. Here you are.

Now she needed to get closer. 

Rey kept her breathing steady as she moved toward the owner of the mind she was interested in. Silent as a cat, and as much stealthy, she found herself behind a figure immersed in deep pleasure in no time. The disgust had to wait as she outstretched her hand, focusing on the Force to connect herself with the unknown and totally unaware officer in front of her.

The trip she started through his mind soon after wasn't particularly pleasant. All the lustful sensations he was feeling bounced against her senses, stealing her breath for a moment, making her skin crawl in an involuntary shiver of pleasure mixed with disgust and guilt. 

She refused to enjoy that, but the feelings of that man were too intense and they hit her like they were her own for a second, just a second. She needed to dig deeper and leave them behind as soon as possible. 

It took her a few seconds but finally, she got there. The guy must have been a pretty high ranking official, she saw a lot of memories of him talking directly to General Hux or even... Even Supreme Leader Ren.

She dug as gently as she could, holding back at her best the intense wave of uneasiness that seeing so vividly Ben, no, not Ben, Kylo in the man's head gave her, luckily he seemed far too focused on his personal bliss to realize what was happening.

She kept drifting into his mind, jumping from thought to thought as fast as she could. Nothing, nothing about a new Starkiller base, only a few new arrangements for another Star Destroyer fleet. 

That wasn't exactly a good news, but at least they weren't thinking about another weapon capable of destroying whole systems in a single shot. A cold comfort after all.

She stepped back cautiously, her mind still focused on brushing away the unpleasant feeling of a pleasure that wasn't her own when she bumped into something, or better into someone. 

She felt a warm breath on her forehead and a solid wall of muscles against her and she just froze, forcing herself into silence while panic turned her blood cold. How could she not feel that presence so near? 

Immediately she reached for his mind. Nothing. It felt like hitting against a durasteel shield, his Force signature unreadable. Whoever this guy was he knew about the Force, maybe not consciously, but somehow know how to use it at least passively.

She needed to retreat immediately. He could have been hostile, he could have been a threat to her life, and yet moving away was hard. 

Her hand moved hesitantly to her lightsaber but got stopped in mid-air by a larger, warmer one. That big hand led her own up, probably near the unknown man's face, and suddenly she felt soft full lips against the inside of her wrist. Fuck.

What was happening? She was supposed to run away, but her body only reacted with a shiver so intense her leg trembled slightly. 

Rey realized the hand was gloved only when its grip on her wrist fade away, and a delicate sound of leather being removed reached for her ears. 

She couldn't believe she was paralyzed, totally unable to move and yet somehow willing to receive this stranger's attention. There was something in his smell, in the warmth of his touch that felt incredibly familiar. In a moment his hands were bare and on her, grabbing her waist with a gentleness she wouldn't have expected by someone who actually enjoyed a place like this.

Somehow he wasn't intrusive despite the quite unusual context. 

Before Rey could realize what was happening, they both were moving rapidly and confidently trough the moaning crowd, reaching for a spot that somehow they both knew was empty. 

She felt the soft leather of a couch under her as the stranger dragged her down with him, the heavy and yet intoxicating weight of his broad figure on her.

This was nonsense, she argued with herself, but her mind went blank as soon as his lips reached for her again, leaving a slow, curiously chaste kiss on her mouth. 

He was waiting for permission, in a weird, confused way Rey wasn't ready for. To her own surprise she found herself longing for that contact, her face hot, and an unusual ache awakening in her core. 

Was she really capable of doing that? Of taking what she wanted from a stranger without a face? Of course not, and yet there was something primal inside her that demanded to be unleashed, right here, right now, with him.  
Her mouth opened softly against his and she felt distinctively the man on top of her swallowing nervously at her reaction. He must have been surprised, well she was surprised too. 

As their tongues started touching in an unusual and yet heartfelt fight, Rey found herself gasping. 

He tasted heavenly, like salt and mint and ragged breaths, like home somehow.

Probably they both were thanking the silence rule right now because when his large hands reached for the neckline of her dress, dragging it down slowly, she was glad she couldn't say no.

The truth was that, for once, the girl didn't want to know, the anonymity of her partner felt somehow reassuring.

As his mouth landed on her collarbone with a warm open-mouthed kiss, she thanked that the stranger had hair she could hold onto, actually long, soft hair. Touching them was a pleasure itself. 

As his mouth moved further down, slowly and mercilessly attacking her now exposed breasts, Rey found herself whimpering. 

He took his time to remove her dress, but it didn't felt awkward somehow, the darkness didn't seem to affect him, his movements were far too confident, even when his mouth found her core, it felt like he didn't need to search for it in the dark. 

Luckily her instinct had taken over, otherwise the rational part of her mind would have freaked out relentlessly at the acknowledgment of the sudden jolt of pleasure spiking through her spine when she felt that warm, flat tongue ravaging her without mercy, that soft mouth eating her like it belonged to a starved man, her slender legs boneless on his broad, muscular shoulders.

No matter how hard she forbade herself to fully enjoy that moment of pure lust, she realized she could do nothing against the little, shameless moans that were escaping he mouth more every moment, softly accompanied by a low, almost constant succession of low, aroused growls against her core. She wouldn't have last long that way, Rey knew it and probably the stranger knew it too, because his mouth left her reluctantly in a sharp breath and he moved on top of her again, his wet lips filling his breath with her scent as he landed another unusually soft kiss against her cheek this time.

Rey could feel his manhood against her inner thigh now, exposed and hard, almost boiling against her sensitive skin, and yet he was waiting, waiting for her permission again. 

She found herself mumbling a needy groan against his neck while her hand moved down his back pushing him nearer with a solid grip on his buttocks. When has she become such a minx? The girl refused to answer her own question and forced herself to embrace that moment for what it was. 

It became easier as she felt his thick manhood entering her flesh in a long, smooth thrust that almost stopped her breath, and suddenly the only thought in her mind was about how wonderfully full she was now while this stranger between her legs was keeping her on her back on a sofa in one of the most filthy places in the galaxy. 

As the man on top of her started moving, her little, gentle moans become heavier and heavier while his hands were dragging her nearer, exploring every inch of her as his length kept filling her completely over and hover, stretching her flesh so perfectly she was about to climax already, after only a few minutes of deep, intense moves against and inside her.

This time was her turn to find his full lips in the dark, and he obliged willingly with a low, desperate growl as her hands were exploring his soft mane again. 

Rey was close, so very close, and she realized it as soon as she felt the distinctive heat cradling around her core so hard she almost forgot how to breathe. 

Before she knew it she was biting his lip to contain a loud, far to loud groan she didn't want to share with anyone but him. Only when she came down from the peak of her pleasure she realized she could taste blood in her mouth. He followed her into climax only a moment later, his body reacting helplessly at the sudden pressure of her flesh around him, clenching instinctively in the aftermath of pleasure. 

They remained still for a long moment, breath heavy into each other ears, as they both searched the strength to react to what just happened. 

He removed himself from on top of her, finding his place beside her instead. Now her fingers were trembling in shame as the reality of the situation hit her mercilessly, was she insane? What kind of person could do such a thing? 

Not her, not until now, not until him. 

Her trembling hand reached for her clothes but before she could grab them and just run his lips were on hers one last time. That kiss felt familiar, sweet and heartfelt more then anyone they had just shared. It was soft, gentle, and loving, not the kiss you can share with someone you barely knew. The kiss only a lover could give. A doubt crossed Rey's mind but she refused to even acknowledge the possibility. With an unexpected uneasiness, she finally grabbed her gown from the ground. 

She left just another small peck on his mouth before leaving, her feet dragging her rapidly back into the darkness, away from the sweet stranger. 

What the hell was wrong with her?

***

Back to the Finalizer, Supreme Leader Ren marched across the hangar, his Upsilion-class shuttle behind him. 

He ignored the salutes of the officers as he moved with long, rapid strides to the elevator. As he reached for his quarters only moments later, he looked at his reflection in the mirror with wide eyes, the tip of his fingers lingering on the small bite mark she had left on his lips. 

He said nothing, but for a brief moment a secret, rare smile appeared on his face.


End file.
